The existence and titer of cytotoxic antibodies are being studied in patients being treated for cervical epidermoid carcinoma. A colony-inhibition test using cervical cancer target cell lines is employed. Current data suggests that a positive serologic responses exists in most patients and correlates with a lack of hematogenous spread but not with clinical status for disease confined to site of origin of lymphatic spread.